dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
University
Levels University Level 1.png|Level 1 IMG_4558.PNG|Level 2 IMG_4897.PNG|Level 3 University Level 4.PNG|Level 4 University Level 5.PNG|Level 5 university_lv6.png|Level 6 uni_7.png|Level 7 General Information * The University is an Economic Building where players can research Great Leaders to help their town and military for a price of Food, Gold or Oil and a few citizens. * Technology's citizen requirements vary for each Great Leader and technology. * For most technologies, the technology prices and time increase as you research each level of it. * You can research more than one technology at the same time but only one per leader at a time. * It takes four citizens to build and upgrade the University. * You can use this sheet to determine when your savings discounts payback - Still in progress ** https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1hrOqkN8B5oUUeoOrGNVYesHYnsL5z_opYkLwhJY_DZo/edit?usp=sharing Statistics Building statistics : Great Leaders' Statistics Mansa Musa "The Mali Empire was the premier power in West Africa during the 13th and 14th centuries. Its control over the region's abundant gold and salt mines brought in tremendous wealth, allowing it to maintain a sophisticated military and become one of the largest states in the world. The most renowned Malian ruler was Musa Keita I, better known as Mansa Musa (mansa means 'king' in the Mandinka language). He took power around 1310 after Abu Bakr II gave up the throne in order to lead an expedition of 2,000 ships into the Atlantic. Since his predecessor never returned, Musa became the permanent emperor. In 1324, Musa undertook a great journey of his own; his famous hajj, or pilgrimage to Mecca. Thousands of servants, slaves, and other followers accompanied him, carrying the unfathomable wealth of Mali with them. Musa donated these riches to poor people he met on the streets of the cities he visited, especially Cairo and Alexandria. He gave away so much gold in Egypt that his price became massively inflated for over a decade." You On his return trip, Musa visited Muslim states in North Africa to promote ties of trade and diplomacy. He also recruited architects and scholars and commissioned them to build great mosques, palaces and madrasas beck in Mali, including the renowned Sankore University in Timbuktu. Already legendary for its wealth, the West African empire soon became a famous center for learning and culture throughout the Islamic world. Musa is remembered as a pious Muslim, a skillful administrator, and an able conqueror. He added a number of territories to his empire by both peaceful and military means, including the cities of Gao and Timbuktu. The latter became a vibrant hub for trade and education under his patronage. His hajj cemented his place in history, literally putting Mali on the map in places as distant as Europe and the Middle East. He is now considered one of the greatest rulers of medieval Africa." : |- !1 |Gold Skill Research Cost (I)||Reduce 3% gold skill research cost in university||5||None |- !1 |Victory Gold Bonus||+10% gold gained from destroying all Gold Buildings.||5||Raider Damage Level 1, Gold Skill Research Cost (I) Level 1 | |- !1 |Caravan Upgrade Cost||-2% Caravan upgrade cost||5||Victory Gold Bonus Level 1 | |- !1 |Gold Skill Research Time (I)||Reduce 3% gold skill research time in university||5||Victory Gold Bonus Level 1 | |- !1 |Market Upgrade Cost||-2% Market upgrade cost||5||Victory Gold Bonus Level 1 | |- !1 |Gold Skill Research Cost (II)||-3% gold skill research cost in university||5||Gold Skill Research Time (I) Level 1 | rowspan="2" | |- !1 |Supply Vehicle Healing||+6% healing rates of Supply Vehicle troops||5||Gold Skill Research Time (I) Level 1 |- !1 |Road Gold Income||+5% gold income gained from Roads||5||Gold Skill Research Cost (II) Level 1 | rowspan="2" | |- !1 |Gold Skill Research Time (II)||-3% gold skill research time in university||5||Supply Vehicle Healing Level 1 |- !2 |Golden Pilgrimage||University Skills with gold costs require 1 less Citizen to Research||1||Total Skills Level 50 | |- !Total: | || ||51|| | * Cost: 20.075.000 * Time: 23 days |- |} Chief Hiawatha "The figure of Hiawatha is shrouded in legend. He was a charismatic chief of either the Onondaga or the Mohawk nation who most likely lived sometime between 1400-1600, though a date as early as the 12th century is possible. Working with a prophet known as the Great Peacemaker, Hiawatha persuaded five feuding tribes to come together and form the Haudenosaunee, or Iroquois Confederacy. The Iroquois soon established themselves as the greatest political power in what is now the northeastern United States. Iroquois society was matrilineal and had a complex government structure that most likely helped inspire the U.S. Constitution. Through their superior organization, they were able to consistently defeat larger enemies, and were also the only Native American tribe to maintain a sustained balance of power with European colonists. The Hiawatha belt embodies the legacy of the great chief. Made of wampum (shell beads that represented authority and were used as a form of gift exchange) the belt depicts an unbroken line connecting a tree-shaped figure and four rectangles. The shapes are the five tribes laid out from west to east: Seneca, Cayuga, Onondaga, Oneida, and Mohawk. The line shows the bond of the confederacy but does not pass directly through the figures, illustrating how each tribe maintains its own distinct identity." : Emperor Moctezuma "Moctezuma I (r. 1440-1469) ruled the Aztec Empire from its dominant city, Tenochtitlan. Though the position was not hereditary, its previous holders has been his grandfather, father, brother, and uncle. He had served as a general under the last two emperors aiding the expansion of Aztec power throughout central Mexico. Many important aspects of the Aztec state were established under Moctezuma. He restructured the division of war loot between Texcoco, Tlacopan, and Tenochtitlan, thereby strengthening the Triple Alliance that underpinned the empire. His successful campaigns continued the pattern of conquest which would reach its zenith under his grandson Ahuitzotl. He also codified distinctions between social strata and encouraged the rise of pochteca class of long-distance merchants and spies. Moctezuma collaborated with his cousin Nezahualcoyotl - the poet, architect, and king of Texcoco - on a number of major building projects. After Tenochtitlan flooded in 1449, they built a massive embankment to mitigate future disasters. They then constructed a huge aqueduct to bring a reliable supply of fresh water into the city. These large-scale improvements enabled Tenochtitlan to flourish, rivaling any contemporary European city in population and grandeur. On a personal level, Moctezuma was considered a modest and wise ruler. He cherished his circle of friends and advisers, especially his elder brother Tlacaelel. As head of the state religion, Moctezuma expanded the great temple of Huitzilopochtli, the sun and war god. Accompanied by his brother and the high priests, he led the human sacrifice ceremonies that Aztecs considered essential to maintaining the cosmic order. Moctezuma is sometimes confused with his descendant of the same name who lost the empire to Hernan Cortes. While the verdict of history on the younger Moctezuma is uncertain, there is no doubt that Moctezuma I was a successful warrior, builder, and statesman whose stewardship of the Aztec state left it poised for further expansion." : Takes 1 month and 2 weeks to complete Amelia Earhart (Need Level 6 Univ to complete) "Amelia Earhart (1897-1937) was a pioneering American aviator. She began making a name for herself in 1922 when she flew at an altitude of 14,000 feet, a new women's record at the time. Financial hardships soon forced her to sell her plane, but by 1928 she was a local celebrity. That year, she achieved worldwide fame by becoming the first woman to cross the Atlantic Ocean by air. However, because she only maintained the flight log rather than piloting the plane across the ocean herself, Earhart felt dissatisfied. She wanted to be recognized as a legitimate aviator in her own right. In 1932, she made headlines again by repeating her earlier feat of crossing the Atlantic, but this time flying solo - the first woman to do so. She also set a number of speed records and established several new aerial routes. For example, she was the first person to fly from Hawaii to the U.S. mainland and from Los Angeles to Mexico City. When she was on the ground, she used her fame to promote feminist causes, in particular women's aviation. Earhart wrote articles, gave lectures, and befriended the like-minded Eleanor Roosevelt. She also helped found and lead a new airline as well as a female pilots' association called the Ninety Nines. In 1937, she pursued her most daring ambition: to become the first person to fly around the world at the equator. After an unsuccessful attempt at heading west, she set out eastward from Oakland, California on May 20th in her Lockheed Electra. Her only companion was the experienced navigator Fred Noonan. On July 2nd, she embarked on the longest and most difficult leg of the journey, from New Guinea to a small island in the Pacific called Howland Island. She never arrived. Despite an intensive U.S. Navy search-and-rescue mission and multiple expeditions since then, Earhart's remains were never found. The general consensus is that she crashed and died at sea. Of the many alternative theories, the one that is best supported is that she make it to Gardner Island some 400 miles away and perished there. Whatever the truth may be, her mysterious disappearance, bold achievements, and pioneering spirit have made her a feminist icon and perhaps the most famous pilot in history." : Takes 2 months to complete Emperor Haile Selassie (Need Level 7 University to complete) "Haile Selassie (r. 1930-1974) was born in 1882 with the name Tafari Makonnen. The reigning emperor Menelik II recognized his talent and made him governor of a small province at the age of fourteen. In 1916, he gained the title Ras (roughly meaning 'duke') and became regent and heir to the new Empress Zauditu. Ras Tafari became Ethiopia's 225th and final emperor in 1930, taking the name Haile Selassie or 'Power of the Trinity'. A generation of young Ethiopians placed high hopes in their educated, reform-minded new ruler. As regent, he had already brought Ethopia into the League of Nations and had begun efforts to modernize his feudalistic nation. However, his ambitions were cut short when Fascist Italy invaded in 1935. He personally led the resistance for several months, but an emergency council decided the best course was for him to live in exile and lobby for international aid. The emperor fled to England until joint Ethopian and British forces liberated his country in 1941. Upon his return, he resumed his program of modernization. He promoted education, tourism, and especially theater. Haile Selassie also travelled abroad and became famous in world media and diplomatic circles. A proponent of Pan-Africanism, he persuaded fellow leaders to join the Organization of African Unity which was established in Ethopia's capital, Addis Ababa, in 1963. However, the trauma of losing his country to a foreign occupier awoke autocratic tendencies that ultimately led to his downfall. A new constitution he put forth in 1955 did nothing to limit his absolute authority. Increasingly out of touch with his people's problems, the emperor was overthrown by a socialist junta called the Derg in 1974. He died imprisoned in his palace the following year, likely at the hands of his captors. Haile Selassie left behind an enormous legacy. The image of a dignified African ruler dealing as an equal with other world leaders inspired a new religion in the West with him as its messiah: Rastafari. The Organization of African Unity he helped found was the precursor to the African Union, now the continent's main political forum. As an internationally renowned diplomat and the builder of modern Ethopia, the 'Lion of Judah' was a major figure of the twentieth century." : |- !5 |Supply Vehicle Hitpoints||Increase hitpoints of Supply Vehicles by 6%.||5 |None |- !5 |Machine Gun (Building) Damage||Increase damage of Machine Gun (Building) by 6%||5 |Decoy Hitpoints 3 | |- !5 |Machine Gun (Building) Upgrade Cost||Decrease upgrade costs of Machine Gun (Building) by 4%.||5 |Decoy Hitpoints 1 Supply Vehicle Hitpoints 1 | |- !5 |Machine Gun (Building) Hitpoints||Increase hitpoints of Machine Gun (Building) by 6%.||5 |Supply Vehicle Hitpoints 3 | |- !6 |Bazooka Damage||Increase damage of Bazooka by 6%.||5 |Redoubt Damage 3 Redoubt Upgrade Cost 1 | rowspan="2" | |- !6 |Bazooka Hitpoints||Increase hitpoints of Bazooka by 6%||5 |Redoubt Upgrade Cost 1 Redoubt Hitpoints 3 |- !6 |Bunker Defender Damage||Increase damage of Bunker Defenders by 3%.||10 |Bazooka Damage 3 | rowspan="2" | |- !6 |Bunker Defender Hitpoints||Increase hitpoints of Bunker Defenders by 3%.||10 |Bazooka Hitpoints 3 |- !7 |Coalition Troop Damage||Increase damage of Coalitions by 3%.||10 |Bunker Defender Damage 3 | rowspan="2" | |- !7 |Coalition Troop Hitpoints||Increase hitpoints of Coalitions by 3%.||10 |Bunker Defender Hitpoints 3 | |- !7 |Lion of Judah||Unlocks Rocket Arsenal||1 |Total Skill Levels 75 | |- !Total: | || ||76|| | * Cost: ** 52,500k ** 45,000k ** 5,500k * Time: 60 days |- |} Leonardo da Vinci "Leonardo da Vinci was born in 1452 to humble parents in a small village in Tuscany, Italy. He received only basic formal education before apprenticing at the age of fourteen to the artist and sculptor Verrocchio in Florence (the greatest cultural center of the Renaissance). In 1482, he began his career as an artist and engineer at the courts of Milan, Rome, Venice, and other major Italian city-states. Eventually he was invited to work in France, where he died in 1519. Like his contemporaries, Leonardo saw no reason to separate art from science, and his talent in both was staggering. He painted the Mona Lisa - likely the most famous work of art ever created - as well as the Last Supper, and other masterpieces. His mechanical sketches included apparent drawings of submarines, helicopters, tanks, and bicycles, none of which would be invented for centuries. He also left copious observations on a wide range of scientific fields, including; anatomy, optics, architecture, geology, botany, and more. Reportedly, he was even a skilled musician. Perhaps due to the vast span of his interests, his actual accomplishments in any given field are surprisingly limited. One of the most famous painters of all time, he created fewer than two dozen paintings. A legendary inventor, most of his designs could not be constructed in his lifetime due to material or financial limitations. This has not dampened his legacy. As a universal genius, the epitome of the 'Renaissance man,' Leonardo has arguably no equal in history." : Catherine the Great "Empress Catherine the Great ruled Russia from 1762 to 1796. A minor German princess by birth, she assumed the throne after staging a coup against her husband Peter III. Unlike her German husband, Catherine embrace her adopted homeland of Russia - and her subjects loved her for it. Catherine considered herself a member of the Enlightenment. Early in her reign she wrote the Instruction, a tract that was supposed to form the basis for a modern constitution. In particular, she wanted to free to serfs, the peasant class who were not free to leave their farms and were essentially owned by their landlords. The Russian nobles had other ideas. They made it clear that the Instruction would go nowhere, Frustrated at home, Catherine turned to foreign affairs to increase Russia's prestige. She waged a successful war against the Ottoman Empire and seized territory in three partitions in Poland over her lifetime. Catherine's reign is now thought of as the golden age of imperial Russia. She expanded her borders, constructed new towns, encouraged trade, and reorganized the system of provincial administration. Culturally, she built on the legacy of Peter the Great, who - fifty years prior - had transformed Russia from a backwater country into a center of arts and literature. On the negative side, she failed to improve the lives of the serfs who comprised the vast majority of her subjects. She also neglected her son and heir, Paul, which did not make for a smooth succession. Nevertheless, for her many successes she is considered one of the greatest rulers in the history of Russia." : King Sejong "Sejong the Great was the fourth king of Korea's Joseon Dynasty, ruling from 1418-1450. Though born third out of four sons, his father chose him as successor due to his eminent intellectual abilities. Sejong's Neo-Confucian beliefs compelled him to rule for the benefit of the people, not just for himself or a small group of elites. For example, he prohibited brutal punishments and established a grain reserve for public relief in times of famine. His greatest contribution to Korean society was the Hangul alphabet. He invented it alongside members of the 'Hall of Worthies,' a scholarly council he created to act as advisers and historians. Korean had traditionally been written in Chinese characters that took years to learn, which mostly limited literacy to upper class men. The new alphabet was explicitly meant to enable all of Sejong's people to learn to read and write. Both noble women and commoners soon became literate, quite unusual for a pre-modern society. Korean is still written in Hangul to this day. Sejong oversaw many other technological advancements, including improvements to printing, clocks navigation and more. He also introduced gunpowder weapons like mortars and fire lances, and his navy crushed the fearsome Wako pirates who had strangled trade with Japan. While his legacy is somewhat marred by a messy succession, overall his benevolent rule and achievements in science, culture and warfare have led him to be considered a model ruler." : Sultan Saladin "Saladin was born to a prominent Kurdish family in 1138. After graduating from a military academy, he accompanied his uncle on several campaigns, including the conquest of Egypt in 1169. He succeeded his uncle as vizier there and began consolidating a personal power base. Saladin all but revolted against his mentor and overlord Our al-Din, who planned to depose his unruly subject by force but suddenly died in 1174. The Kurdish general seized Nur al-Din's lands and was recognized as sultan of Egypt and Syria by the Abbasid Caliphate the following year. Saladin spent the next decade uniting Muslim territories under his rule by both diplomatic and military means. Since the First Crusade, a number of Crusader kingdoms had held territory in the Holy Land with Jerusalem as their symbolic heart. Saladin's great goal was to recapture the holy city and expel the Crusaders. He lured the bulk of their forces into a trap, crushing them at the Battle of Hattin, then swept through Christian-held territory and reduced them to just a few strongholds. Christendom responded with the Third Crusade, during which Saladin narrowly fought off the armies of Richard the Loinheart of England and Philip Augustus of France. The resulting treaty achnowledged Muslim control of Jerusalem, but permitted Christian pilgrims to enter the city. Exhuasted from the campaign, Saladin died in 1193, soon after Richard's departure. In both the West and the Muslim world, Saladin is legendary not only for his military accomplishments but also or his chivalry. After the Battle of Hattin, he spared the life of the captive King Guy of Jerusalem saying, 'Kings do not kill kings.' When he retook the holy city, he ordered the Christian non-combatants spared - despite the horrific massacre inflicted there by the conquering Crusaders a century before. He and Richard shared mutual respect for each other's bravery and generalship; allegedly he even sent a replacement horse after the English king's was killed in battle. For his immaculate conduct and skill at arms, Saladin remains a universally respected figure and a hero to Kurds, Arabs, and Muslims across the world." : Takes 814 days to complete without bonuses, using Atomium and first two leader benefits takes 488 days Suleiman the Magnificent "Suleiman I was the sultan of the Ottoman Empire from 1520-1566. The only surviving son of Selim I, he was brought up at Topkapi Palace in Istanbul. Upon taking the throne, he immediately began expanding his empire. He ousted the Knights Hospitaller from Rhodes in an impressive naval siege, then permanently destroyed the power of the Hungarian kingdom at the battle of Mohacs. Bad weather halted further advances into Europe, stopping attempts at Vienna in 1529 and 1532. Undaunted, he turned east and won territory from the Safavid dynasty in Persia. After a long and glorious reign, he died on campaign in Hungary at the age of 71. His conquests relied on a modern army with state-of-the-art artillery and elite gunner infantry called Janissaries. Though the Ottomans had traditionally been a land-based empire, Suleiman's fleets made their presence felt from the Western Mediterranean to the coast of India. The extent of his reach inspired the French king to form an alliance with him in order to contain the house of Habsburg in Austria and Spain. Despite European outrage at France joining with a Muslim empire, the alliance lasted for centuries - up until the time of Napoleon. Suleiman is known as 'the Magnificent' in the West for the size, power, and wealth of his realm. His own people, the Turks, remember him as 'the Lawgiver' for his modernization of the legal codes and administration. He presided over the Ottoman golden age, during which the empire prospered economically and culturally. A plot himself, Suleiman patronized great artists like the architect Sinan. Under his less-magnificient successors, the empire entered a long, slot decline. But at the end of Suleiman's reign, the Ottoman state had never been stronger." : Takes 814 days to complete without bonuses, using Atomium and first two leaders and Leo benefits takes 407 days Hannibal Barca Hannibal Barca (r. 247 - between 183 and 181 BCE) was a Carthaginian general who lived during the Punic Wars in the second and third centuries BCE. Mononymously known as Hannibal, he was born into a military family and made to swear eternal hatred for Rome, Carthage's greatest enemy. Since Rome destroyed Carthage, now the North African country of Tunisia, the majority of Hannibal's history is only recorded by the Romans. The Romans hailed Hannibal as a distinguished strategist and tactician who was able to Victoriously wield an army of infantry, cavalry, and war elephants in unison. Hannibal struck such fear into the hearts of the Romans that whenever a disaster occurred, they would shriek Hannibal is at the gates!’ in terror. Hannibal was the son of Carthaginian General Hamilcar, who was defeated by Rome during the First Punic War. Hannibal became the leader of Carthage's mixed-ethnicity army when its former leader, his brother-in-law Hasdrubal the Fair, was assassinated. In 219 BCE, Hannibal enacted his plan to take control of the Mediterranean by capturing Saguntum. The attack on Saguntum was seen as an act of war in the eves of the Romans and ignited the Second Punic War. Hannibal continued to be victorious in battles during the Second Punic War, including the Battle of Trebia, the Battle of Lake Trasimene, and the Battle of Cannae. Hannibal's tactical prowess was in full effect during the Battle of Cannae when he utilized the double envelopment military maneuver by attacking both sides of the Roman formation that had been attacking Hannibal's forces directly. Due to Rome's many defeats at the hands of Hannibal, Rome changed its military strategy to only attack Hannibal using attrition since Rome had the advantage of more supplies and soldiers. Finally taking the fight toward Rome, Hannibal led his army and numerous elephants across the snowy Alps while fighting battles along the way. However, his plan to overtake the Mediterranean would not come to fruition. At the Battle of Zama, Scipio Africanus and Rome's forces finally succeeded in defeating Hannibal. The Romans used trumpets that caused Hannibal's elephants to stampede and trample his own troops. Hannibal's military forces became scattered, resulting in the Romans hunting down his soldiers one by one. After the defeat of Hannibal's forces, Rome authorized heavy sanctions against Carthage and its military while imposing large reparations against Carthage's economy. Now defeated in battle, Hannibal went into politics and was elected chief magistrate. He conscripted legislation for military judges and reduced the terms for office from life to two years. Still sought after by Rome, he would eventually enter exile and take his own life rather than be captured by the Romans. Although he died in exile, Hannibal is still remembered as one of the greatest military minds of all time. : |- !1 |Mysterious Fragments Increase||+3% Mysterious Fragments received in battle||5||None | |- !2 |War Academy Tactics Upgrade Cost||-3% cost of upgrading war Tactics||5||Mercenary Damage Level 3 | |- !2 |War Academy Tactics Training Cost||-3% cost of training war Tactics||5 |Mercenary Damage Level 1 Mysterious Fragments Increase Level 1 | |- !2 |War Academy Tactics Upgrade Time||-3% the time of upgrading war Tactics||5||Mysterious Fragments Increase Level 3 | |- !3 |Fort Reduce Citizens||-1 number of citizens required to upgrade this building||1 |War Academy Tactics Upgrade Cost Level 3 War Academy Tactics Training Cost Level 1 | |- !3 |War Academy Reduce Citizens||-1 number of citizens required to upgrade this building||1 |War Academy Tactics Upgrade Time Level 3 War Academy Tactics Training Cost Level 1 | |- !3 |Fort General Upgrade Time |-6% the time of upgrading Generals |5 |Fort Reduce Citizens Level 1 War Academy Reduce Citizens Level 1 | |- !3 |Fort General Upgrade Cost |-3% the cost of upgrading Generals |10 |Fort General Upgrade Time Level 3 | |- !3 |Mercenary Hitpoints |+3% the hitpoints of Mercenary troops |10 |Fort General Upgrade Time Level 3 | |- !4 |Fort General Hitpoints |+6% the hipoints of all Generals |5 |Fort General Upgrade Cost Level 3 Mercenary Hitpoints Level 3 | |- !4 |The Ultimate Tactician |Unlocks Hannibal at a Level 21 |1 |Total Skill Level 57 | |} Takes ? days to complete without bonuses, using Atomium and first two leaders and Leo benefits takes ? days Notes Combat Rebalance Stage One Patch Notes (September 20, 2018) Boosts The Atomic Age wonder Atomium reduces University skill research time by 10%. The Computing Technology at the Library confers the following bonuses: * Chapter 1 : Reduces the food cost of University skill research by 5% * Chapter 2 : Reduces the gold cost of University skill research by 5% * Chapter 3 : Reduces the food cost of University skill research by 5% * Chapter 4 : Reduces the gold cost of University skill research by 5% * Chapter 5 : Reduces the oil cost of University skill research by 10% Mansa Musa at the University confers these bonuses to the University: * Gold Skill Research Cost: Reduce 3% gold skill research cost in University (10 levels in total). * Gold Skill Research Time: Reduce 3% gold skill research time in University (10 levels in total). * Golden Pilgrimage: University Skills with gold costs require 1 less Citizen to Research Chief Hiawatha at the University confers these bonuses to the University: * Food Skill Research Cost: Reduce 3% food skill research cost in University (10 levels in total). * Food Skill Research Time: Reduce 3% food skill research time in University (10 levels in total). * Five Nations: University Skills with food costs require 1 less Citizen to Research Leonardo da Vinci at the University confers these bonuses to the University: * University Hitpoints: +5% University Hitpoints (10 levels). * Polymath: Reduce University Research Time by 10%. King Sejong at the University confers these bonuses to the University: * Hall of Worthies: University Skills require 1 less Citizen to Research Trivia * The University is based off the University in Rise of Nations, a game developed in 2004 by Big Huge Games; the same creator of DomiNations. * On occasion, an eye can be seen out of the telescope of the University, likely being an astronomer viewing the stars, which is ironic, as there is no nighttime in DomiNations, and, therefore, no ability to see stars. Preferred Order # Chief Hiawatha, Mansa Musa, Emperor Moctezuma as soon as possible # Leonardo Da Vinci (howitzer hitpoints & damage), Catherine the Great (only first two tiers important), Emperor Sejong (only first two tiers until you reach global age) + basic Saladin # Amelia and Emperor Haile Selassie (55/75) '''+ Saladin (30/100) ''' # Saladin plus rest of the university upgrades (in CWA) # Suleiman the Magnificent (just to reach General upgrade cost part) Category:Buildings